Atem and Heba
by hoigui
Summary: How will Atem handle it when Heba gets seariously injured? Will Heba live?


_**DISCLAMOR: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! THIS IS JUST FOR FUN NOT PROPHIT PLEASE DONT SUE!**_

Gold. The entire room was gold, shear lavender fabric hung from the large arch windows looking out to the pharaohs own rather large private garden; the same fabric cascading down the four corners of the massive bed from the canopy.

The wind blowing warmly gently waking Heba from is peaceful slumber after the night of passion he had with Atem.

A blissful sigh left Heba's lips as he turned to look at the face of his lover, the pharaoh. He gently raised up to tough his lips to Atems. It turning deeper as his pharaoh was dragged into consciousness by his Heba.

Pulling back Heba's amethyst eyes gazed up at his pharaohs ruby eyes. They lay just lovingly gazing at one another knowing that all too soon there peace would be broken. Being a pharaoh did come with its responsibility after all. Responsibility that didn't include lounging around with his lover.

Without either opening their lips they used the mind link to communicate with one another.

"Good morning my pharaoh". Thought Heba with a smile forming.

"Good morning to you my love". Replied the pharaoh with a mischievous smile of his own forming "And how was your sleep little one"?

"Fabulous! I was in your arms after all" Heba replied as he climbed out of bed completely naked knowing what it would do to Atem to see him that way.

His plan worked, Atems eyes roamed over Hebas naked form as he walked into the bathing chamber. It did not take Atem long to follow.

"How was your slumber my king"? He asked as Atem wrapped his arms around his waist as they both relaxed in the warm water of the bathing chamber.

"Perfect. It's always perfect with you in my arms my love." He mentally replied as he leaned down as he kissed Hebas neck.

Atem chuckled as his kisses drew out giggles form Heba. His little one was always so ticklish in some places.

"I wish for you to join me in the throne room Heba." The pharaoh said now using his words.

With an amused sigh Heba turned in the pharaos arms so that they were face to face, also choosing to use words instead of there mind link.

"That wouldn't be a good idea my love. After all the last time when you had me in your lap, Seto almost choked on his own spit and Mahad blushed so much I though he may pass out". He replied laughing.

The pharaoh chuckled at the memory "Will you be alright here alone then"?

"Of course, with a warm breeze and the garden full of life how could I not"?

After they finished their bath and dressed they parted ways with a kiss until that night when they would be together again.

Heba lay down by the little pond in the garden, choosing to lay in the sun instead of the shade by the tree. His eyes closed as he rested from his night of love making. He had no idea how the pharaoh could be so awake and aware while he was completely exhausted.

As he laid there a shadow fell over him, even with his eyes closed he could tell there was less light. With a peaceful smile and his eyes still closed he began talking to the one making the shadow.

"Atem, surely you are not done with court yet" He slowly opened his eyes and instantly his features took on the form of terror as he became aware the figure standing over him was not his Atem.

As the figure reached for him he let out a terrifying scream as the man took him by the mouth and lifted him up a dagger in his other hand raising ready to kill him.

In the throne room while the pharaoh and his court were discussing how to more efficiently transport food to the people of Egypt so that it may not spoil or rot before it gets to them. Isis froze as her millennium necklace gave her a terrifying vision of what was about to happen to Heba she let out a startles shout. All stopped there talking and looked to her in alarm.

She quickly turned to their king. "My pharaoh quick a man is about to kill your heba"!

A look of pure shock and terror as the pharaoh burst out of the throne room with his advisors quick on his heels.

Heba grabbed the arm and hand that had him hoisted up off the ground struggling, when he heard his love shouting his name from somewhere outside of his vision.

Atem abruptly came to a halt as he saw the man with Heba in his grip. His advisors coming to a halt behind him just seconds later.

"How dare you inter my palace and take my lover hostage"! "I'll destroy you for this"!

A dark chuckle came from the cloaked man as he turned his hidden face from Heba to the pharaoh.

"O will you pharaoh? I don't think you can" And he plunged the dagger into Hebas stomach. Hebas eyes going wide before closing, his arms falling away from the arm holding him and his body going limp.

"I am so sorry Atem, I love you." Was the last thought he had as a single tear streamed down his face as he heard Atems desperate anguished scream.

Atem screamed as his lover was stabbed right before his eyes. His anger taking over and the shadows at his command surrounded the figure still holding Heba. As his world went black.

He awoke in the medical chamber Isis hovering over him checking him for injury. He looked to his side seeing all his advisors looking between him and a figure lying not too far from him. Then his memory swept back to him like a shock. He gasped as he jumped off the medical table, rushing over to the table holding his lover. The advisors including Isis following after to try and stop him from getting up.

Isis was the first to speak 'My king please you must rest".

But he ignored her "Will he live"? He asked with a gruff, grim voice.

Isis looked from her king to the young man on the table "Yes, the wound was deep but did not puncture any vital organs, he will need a great deal of rest though."  
The pharaoh shook his head in understanding. "What happened?" "All I remember was watching that man stab Heba and then, anger and darkness"

This time it was Seto who responded "Before you blacked out he transformed from a human into a shadow monster and swarmed towards you. Your shadow magic surrounded the beast. When the shadows receded the monster he really was, was gone and Heba was on the ground."

The pharaoh did not respond to this he just put his arms delicately under his legs and neck lifting him into his arms and took him to their room not saying a word to his advisors as the just watched him leave.

It was the next evening before Heba awoke.

He groaned as he became very aware of extreme pain in his lower abdomen. Eyes squeezed shut in pain He reached down to place his hands where the pain was, but was stopped by hands gently taking hold of his wrists as if he were made of glass ready to shatter.

"Don't" Heba opened his eyes at the command coming from the familiar voice he loved.

"You were stabbed. You mustn't touch the wound, or you may open up the stitching."

Heba raised his arm touching Atems face as his pharaoh started crying. Tears pouring down each cheek as he leaned over keeping his face barred in Hebas hair deeply inhaling in the sweet scent that was his Heba.

Heba placed his hand on top of Atems head "Atem my love please, please don't cry". Said Heba, with a dry cracked voice, his lover's tears causing tears of his own to fall.

"I am fine my love"

Atem jerked up pain and anger in his shining eyes "No!" No, Heba you are far from alright." He left the bed to pace beside it"You were almost killed!" "I was 40ft away from you and I could do nothing to stop it!"

"Heba looked sadly up at Atem not knowing how to calm his lover". Without Atem noticing he sat up and made it to his feet.

"Atem!" Atem came to an abrupt halt seeing Heba on his feet.

"Heba! What are you doing, get back in bed, you need rest." He said as he gently took Heba by the sholders to put him back to bed.

Heba stood up on his toes placing both hands on either side of Atems face and pulled him down to meat a deep kiss.

"Atem there was nothing you could do to stop him!" "Nothing that happened to me was your fault. He chose to break into the palace and try and kill me."

Atem leaned down for another kiss then sat Heba on the bed making him lie down. Then taking his place beside him draping an arm over Hebas chest as both fell asleep.

3 weeks passed with Atem not attending any meetings in the throne room finding it to be too far from Heba instead much to the amusement of Heba having a table set up in the garden in the shade of the tree so that he could keep an eye on him. To be honest the advisors didn't mind the change of scenery.

And of course to the amusement of the advisors Heba being treated like glass by Atem. As he laid there watching Atem holding court in the comfort of the garden he remembered a day only a week ago where Isis had told him he could now movie around for more than going to the bathroom which by the way, he could now do on his own thank you verry much! He was thrilled while Atem was a complete wreck. As soon as he rose from the bed and stretched he felt a twinge of pain and it had shown on his face. Atem ran to the healing chamber and had Isis come and check him out. While Isis found it to be amusing Heba did not. Which he made perfectly clear by telling Atem to stop treating him like a piece of glass and jumping the pharaoh making him fall onto the bed with Heba on top of him.

No need to say they didn't leave the bed the rest of the day as Heba showed Atem just how healed he was. It was after their 6th round of lovemaking. While they were resting as the sun went down behind the sand.

Heba realized that in the 2 weeks he had been healing he never bothered to ask what happened to the man. Atem seamed hesitant to say but told Heba what had happened and told him of his worries. Why would a shadow monster disguise its self as a human to kill Heba, Would there be more? Or was it just a random freak act? So many unanswered questions resting on his Pharaohs mind. Heba just gave a soft smile and leaned over to kiss him as he began the 7th round for the night with at least several more to come if Heba had anything to say about it.

Now hear he lay 3weaks after the incident completely healed but resting knowing Atem would come in and make him if when he looked up he saw Heba up and about.

So he kept his eyes trained on his love in the garden surrounded by his advisors and gave a reassuring smile that was returned to him when a bright pair of ruby eyes rose to meet his shining amethyst.


End file.
